


Masquerade

by Sophonisba



Series: Zophonisbeion [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AR-1, Cosplay, Gen, Humor, Society for Creative Anachronism, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophonisba/pseuds/Sophonisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most important part of any masquerade: planning one's costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> One of Teyla's lines was inspired by one of Delenn's in Eyrie Productions' [Symphony of the Sword](http://www.eyrie-productions.com/UF/FI/SOS) \-- the second symphony, IIRC.

"Well, I think it's a good idea," Ford said. "The SGC used to have a big costume party once a year, and it was a blast. I could be Lando Calrissian again, or... hmm..." he looked around the mess hall quickly... "A giant robot, maybe -- I think we've got enough lock-together rods and that linenish polyester stuff Stackhouse's troop found on the fourth level to put together all kinds of blocky shapes. Come on, there must be something you could go as."

"A genius physicist-engineer unlocking the secrets of Ancient technology," Rodney answered.

Teyla blinked, a baffled look on her face. "But you are a genius physicist-engineer unlocking the secrets of Ancestral technology."

"There you are, then. It'll be a very easy costume."

"Do you have a costume in mind, Teyla?" Sheppard interjected.

"I shall come as Elizabeth Weir," Teyla said. "I believe she will be willing to loan me a jacket."

"Uh," said Ford. "That's a little..."

"I heard Zelenka and Kusanagi were going to switch flag patches and go as each other," Sheppard said.

"So are you planning to dress up for this?" McKay asked him.

"I'm supposed to set an example," he said mildly. "I could, oh, reuse the costume from my SCA persona, or maybe put in the work and go as Reepicheep or Clara Clayton."

"Clara Clayton?" Ford and McKay repeated, flabbergasted.

Teyla looked baffled.

McKay added, after working his mouth soundlessly for a moment, "If you must and will pick someone from that -- ridiculously unscientific, by the way -- movie, why not the Christopher Lloyd role, or, or... "

"I really liked her character, and that'd be an interesting costume to make," Sheppard explained reasonably. "Although I probably couldn't get the underlayers very accurate -- not unless someone has a corset they're willing to lend me -- of course I'm going to have to improvise for the bustle anyway; packing material?" His gaze drifted to the ceiling, mentally calculating. "So maybe if Carson has a pressure bandage he'd let me borrow, which would help with getting the right look and maybe allow me to save on fabric..."

Ford and McKay exchanged glances that roughly said "our team leader is a strange and disturbed man, and we don't even want to know how he knows about nineteenth-century ladies' underwear."

Teyla looked baffled.


End file.
